


Arkham Pet

by supremegreendragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum series, Bruce whomp, Captivity, Feeding bugs, Forced Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monster!Joker, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Onesided Attraction, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: Suppose Joker won after the game, Arkham Asylum. Now with the size and strength of a monster, he gets to have his Bat all to himself.Warning: Very, very dark. Happy Halloween





	Arkham Pet

A week. He had been on the island a full week, a fact he was only aware of by mentally counting down the days himself. Arkham Asylum had become a desolate kingdom in the short amount of time Joker took charge. Piles of dead bodies now littered the area. The few henchmen who were still alive acted as servants, doing whatever Joker wished them to do. That usually involved taking care of Batman as if he was a damn dog.

 

One such henchman apparently had shaving duty. He had smeared shaving cream on Batman’s exposed chin and was now using a razor carefully. No doubt the Joker had threatened his life if he so much as pricked Batman.

 

The chains kept Batman in place. Nothing was stopping the henchman from pulling off the mask. No doubt they all had that same urge to do so, wondering who could be behind it. After all this time of being terrified of the big bad bat, they had the opportunity to get even. But it looked like fear of Joker’s wrath outweighed their curiosity, for no one had the courage to peek.

 

Batman suppressed the humiliation he felt at being given a shave. If there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was losing control. Joker knew this, which was why he had been denied control since his capture. Joker made it so Batman couldn’t so much as sneeze without someone wiping his nose with a tissue immediately after.

 

“Alright, Harry. It’s my turn to play with him. You can go now,” Joker’s voice signaled he was about to come into the room.

 

The henchman dropped everything in order to dash out of sight. Batman still had some shaving cream stuck on his face. It was quickly drying into his skin, making the feeling almost uncomfortable.

 

But that was the least of his worries.

 

Joker strode on in, his enlarged legs practically stomping their way over to where Batman sat. The venom hadn’t worn off since he injected himself with it a week ago. Joker now looked as much of a monster as he acted. He was a brute now. All muscles and claws, with that same damn smile etching through his lips. Only this time, the smile held even more sick humor.

 

Joker was clearly enjoying having Batman as a trophy.

 

The monster clown stepped closer, until he was just in front of him. Even hunched over, he was twice as tall as Batman. His clawed fingernail poked at Batman’s bottom lip, while Joker’s eyes searched for a reaction.

 

Batman stayed frozen in place. He wasn’t going to lash out just for the clown’s sick amusement. Contrary to what the Joker believed, Batman wasn’t a toy to be played with.

 

Giving up, the Joker withdrew his hand. Then the clown sat down on the floor, crossing his legs over the other and grinning with bared teeth.

 

“Looks like my pet is still hungry. Hopefully he’s ready to eat by now.”

 

A week without food made Batman’s stomach burn like fire. It growled for any source of nourishment the clown had to offer. Batman had held off all this time in hopes that he would’ve escaped already, but no such luck had befallen him.

 

The monster jester took a bowl from the countertop. Batman already knew what was inside. It was the exact same bowl he had declined to eat from this entire week. Joker held the bowl in his lap, picking up the spoon in his enormous hand, and held it to Batman’s lips.

 

Batman shuddered. Other cultures ate bugs too, he supposed. Still, ‘appetizing’ was the last word he would use to describe the beetle carcasses that were in front of him.

 

Joker tsked at him.

 

“Really, Bats. What’s starving yourself going to do? Be a good flying rodent and eat the meal you’ve been dying for. Literally.”

 

Batman hated the fact that he was only human. He hated the fact that he was losing this battle to something as simple as hunger. Not even he could go without food forever, and now he barely had enough strength to move what little the binds allowed.

 

“You’re a bat. You’re meant to eat this. Don’t worry. All bats love beetles. I saw it on the Discovery Channel.”

 

Batman sucked in a breath. He had to do what he must to survive.

 

He wrapped his lips around the spoon and swallowed before he could taste the bugs. Joker burst into a chortled laughter that echoed through the entire room, almost making it feel like the ground was trembling.

 

“Good boy. Have another bite, sweetie. Big bats need a lot of big bugs to eat.”

 

Another spoonful of beetles hovered in front of his face. Batman swallowed it as well, just as quickly as the first bite. Any liquid that had been inside them had all dried up. Now they were just crunchy and (thankfully) almost tasteless. One wing decided to get stuck between Batman’s teeth, so he had to use his tongue to wipe it off.

 

It was an experience that Batman could tolerate with ease. But if he had the choice, he would never do this again. He hoped his lack of reaction would irk Joker. The clown didn’t seem to notice. He went on talking to Batman while he fed him.

 

“The asylum is filled with these little guys. You’ll never run out of food, my love. Of course, I’ve just been eating what’s left in the cafeteria. There’s plenty of food in there. Could probably last us a whole month.”

 

Batman did his best to tune him out. He concentrated on keeping the beetles down his throat. Other cultures probably cleaned the bugs first, something that the Joker obviously didn’t do. Still, no matter how revolting they were, their protein should help with the terrible hunger. He supposed he should count his blessings.

 

“But if we wanted to stay longer, I have ways of getting more food. We could stay here forever. Doesn’t that sound wonderful? Just you and me here forever. No one else to take your attention away from me.”

 

Batman knew better than to humor him. But the last thing he said peaked Batman’s curiosity enough to respond.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

The beetles were all gone. It had been a huge bowl of them too. Batman devoured them in an instant, so he really must have been starving.

 

Joker frowned at him, “I’m talking about them!”

 

“Who?”

 

“All of them!” Joker was suddenly angry. Batman had seen such a mood switch from him before, so he wasn’t at all surprised. Joker tossed the bowl over his shoulder, and it smashed into pieces once it hit the wall, “Everyone you had ever looked at. Everyone who’s not me. You really know how to make a girl jealous, Bats. I don’t like thinking about you fighting other people. I don’t like thinking those strong hands,” here he grabbed one of Batman’s bound fists, “hitting someone else, making them feel that delicious pain only meant for me.”

 

“You really are sick.”

 

But Joker continued on as if he hadn’t heard him.

 

“Talking to people too! That pisses me off. You’re a man of few words, all of which should be meant for me. And I hate it when other people touch you.”

 

“Then why do you have other people handle me?” Batman asked.

 

When a glint flickered across Joker’s eyes, Batman knew he had made a mistake. Stupid, he told himself. Not even the most experienced doctors could ever reason with this maniac. What hope did he have of getting through to him?

 

“You’re absolutely right! I’ll be the only one taking care of you from now on.”

 

“Joker wait,” Batman stopped him when the clown stood up, “When are you going to let me go?”

 

Joker cackled.

 

“Let you go? I thought you were Batman!”

 

He laughed and laughed and laughed. It was the same laughter that liked to haunt Batman in his dreams. Batman could hear it even as Joker walked out of the room.

 

 

When he woke up, Batman inspected the chains. The beetles had given him some strength back. He might be able to get out. He had made the stupid mistake to waste all his energy struggling while he had been drugged the first few days of capture. But maybe he could wrench out of them now?

 

“Knock knock.”

 

Batman paused. He made sure to keep his face straight when Joker came into the room. His eyes instinctively narrowed when he saw the clown. Joker took one look at his glare and smirked.

 

“You’re supposed to say “who’s there?” I gotta say, you’re not much of a straightman, Bats.”

 

He was hiding something behind his back. Batman strained to see what it was, but the chains only allowed so much movement. Joker’s smirk widened. He placed whatever it was on top of a counter that was across the room. It was too far for Batman to get a clear view.

 

Joker was toying with him. Batman’s glare grew more intense. Seeing this, Joker’s smile faltered ever so slightly.

 

“Don’t look at your master like that. Don’t I take good care of you, baby? I give you everything a bat needs. A dark room. Not too many people come to bother you. All the tasty bugs you can eat! Don’t you like that, sweetheart?”

 

Joker licked his lips as his eyes grew more intense. His humor returned, but the smile was even more sinister than before.

 

“Or are you a vampire bat? Is that it, baby? You need some human blood to put you in a good mood? Because I can get it! There’s still plenty of idiots around to kill. Or I’d be happy to donate some of mine. It would make us close, you know? Think about it. You tasting me in the most seductive----”

 

“Will you,” Batman’s mouth was dry. He hadn’t been given water in a while, “Just shut up?”

 

Instead of being angry, Joker feigned concern. He took a seat right in front of his enemy. It had become his favorite spot, perhaps because he liked to show off how much bigger he was now.

 

“Is something bothering you? Listen. I know a thing or two about therapy. All you have to do is tell me every bad thing that ever happened to you, and you’ll feel all better. Trust me! That’s how it works here. So pretend I’m certified and tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Everything that was wrong? Batman needed a shower, as he had been without one since his kidnapping. How Joker didn’t mind the smell was beyond him. Batman also needed food. Real food. He needed some fruit, vegetables, grains and proper protein. Most importantly, he needed to be set free. His muscles felt like lead from being out of use for so long.

 

Of course, he was Batman. He could handle all of this. But Joker shouldn’t expect him to be in a good mood right now.

 

“The silent treatment, eh? Then let old Dr. J try a different approach. I’ll tell you what’s on my mind. It’s been terrible, doc. I can’t get a certain giant bat off my mind. I leave him alone most of the time, but he never leaves me alone. He’s always dancing in my head. It makes me sad to leave the room he’s in.”

 

Here Batman’s ears perked up. Was Joker about to admit what he had been doing when he wasn’t here tormenting him?

 

“I’ve decided that I need him, doc. All. The. Time. I wish we were Siamese twins so that he and I can never be apart. That’s why I hate it when he throws me in here. He never visits! Never a “hey, how you doing?” Never a simple “hello.” And I know he has time. He’s always throwing other people in Arkham when I’m trapped here. He should at least come see me while he’s doing that. Don’t you think so, doc?”

 

Batman said nothing. Joker continued.

 

“But now I have my little bat all to myself. You know how long I’ve waited for this? Sometimes, when I’m alone in my cell, strapped in a good old straitjacket, I wonder what it would be like. If Batman finally admits he’s as crazy as I am. If Batman was in the cell with me. Ooh! It gives me a thrill thinking of him and me trapped in such a small place. We’d be closer than we’d ever been.”

 

“I will escape. And when I throw you back in your cell, I’ll make sure you will never see me or anyone else ever again,” Batman threatened, letting his anger speak for him for the first time.

 

Joker stood up. His frown told Batman that the words had a bit more effect on him than the hero imagined. The clown’s face looked somehow paler than normal. His green eyes were wide in growing rage.

 

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to say, Bats. You should treat your patients better than that.”

 

Batman thought he was the patient in Joker’s deluded roleplaying setup. Oh god. Why was he even trying to rationalize this? Was he going insane?

 

The vigilante didn’t get long to consider this, as Joker’s fist came barreling against his stomach. Batman lost his breath for a few seconds from the impact. Before he could fully recover, Joker hit him again. And again. The barrage of punches came down on Batman like a hail storm.

 

The last punch made Batman spit out blood. Not even his armor could protect him from Joker’s new strength.

 

Once he was satisfied with the punishment he delivered, Joker’s smile returned. He grabbed Batman’s cowl and forced him to look him in the eye. Their faces were mere inches apart.

 

“Shh. It’s okay, Bats. I’m not angry anymore. And pretty soon you’ll see. You’ll see that I was right about you all along. You belong in here with me, you crazy man. You beautiful crazy man.”

 

Then Joker’s lips smashed themselves against his. Batman struggled as the clown’s hands held him steady. Batman even bit the tongue that dared go inside his mouth, and yet Joker still kissed him.

 

Finally, Joker let go. Batman felt sicker than when he ate the beetles.

 

“A kiss makes your boo-boos go away. But if you’re still in pain, Bats, don’t worry. I have another solution.”

 

Joker walked toward the counter in order to grab the item from earlier. Now he allowed Batman to see. It was a syringe that held some clear liquid.

 

He held the needle like a knife ready to stab Batman. It looked sharp enough to pierce through his suit, something that Joker had no doubt been counting on. It seemed the clown would not take off the suit no matter what.

 

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt.”

 

“I’m not worried.”

 

But his bravado didn’t intimidate the clown. Joker thrust the needle inside. Batman grunted.

 

“Nope. That’s not it,” Joker thrust again and again. Until, by some miracle of chance, he hit a vein. The effects of the drug were immediate as Batman’s brain felt like it was being lifted into the sky. He was barely lucid enough to hear what Joker said next, “There. Now don’t you feel better?”

 

He fell into darkness.

 

 

He saw nothing but colors, as if a rainbow had turned to water and he was bathing it. The world was spinning the world was spinning! The colors……Batman couldn’t explain himself, but he knew the colors were breathing.

 

In the far corner of his mind, he desperately tried to latch back onto reality. But it was like trying to grab a rope that had been thoroughly coated in oil. Impossible.

 

All Batman could do was sit as the colors assaulted him with all their might. Suddenly he heard a beating sound from above him. He looked up and saw a monster with leathery wings and sharp teeth. It squealed at him like a demon.

 

He wasn’t sure, but he thought he might’ve been screaming.

 

Then he heard laughter. Joker’s laughter. He heard it all through his drug-influenced nightmares.

 

Batman woke up feeling like he had been hit by a truck. He swore the ringing he heard was real, until he realized that it was coming from his head, which hurt like hell.

 

The last thing he wanted to see was Joker’s grinning face right in front of him. But of course it was the first thing instead. Joker’s eyes were dark with demented joy at seeing the other man suffer.

 

“You will never guess what scared you last night. Here, let me show you!”

 

Batman didn’t have time to yell at Joker for being so loud. Joker thrust something in front of Batman’s face, something small and black.

 

It was a bat with a freshly broken wing. It squeaked pitifully in Joker’s hand. The clown tormented it by pressing its wound with his thumb.

 

“That trip of yours made you think this little guy was going to hurt you! You were screaming when he flew in. It was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

Batman didn’t react to the clown’s ridicule. He stared at the small creature and for a moment felt sorry for it.

 

“What happened to his wing?”

 

“Oh! Well I decided that scaring you like that shouldn’t go unpunished, no matter how funny it was. You’re welcome, Bats.”

 

For some reason, the way Joker treated the animal pissed Batman off more than anything that had happened to himself all week. After living with them for so long, Batman had grown to feel a kinship with the creatures he was associated with.

 

Batman wanted to take it away from the Joker. But saying the wrong thing could lead to Joker killing it.

 

Joker noticed him staring. And from the sound of his tone, he was amused, “Did you want to kiss him and see if he’ll turn into a handsome prince? That’s not fair. I did the work,” and here his voice lowered to one of arousal. He grabbed the back of Batman’s head with his free hand, pulling him closer, “I should get the reward.”

 

And for the second time in a single day, Joker kissed him. Batman bit the tongue once more. Once more, Joker didn’t let that stop him. The bleeding digit remained in Batman’s mouth, tasting like liquid pennies. When Joker withdrew, his tongue traced Batman’s exposed jawline. And as he pulled away, Batman realized that he had left the bat on his lap.

 

“Figured you could use some company while I’m gone, since my men are no longer allowed to see you.”

 

Batman stared at him. Joker’s claw poked his nose in a weirdly endearing way.

 

“A pet for my pet. What would that be called? A pet’s pet? Anyway, you should probably think of a name for him. I’m thinking….Bruce.”

 

If Joker saw the momentary horror flash across Batman’s face, he didn’t react to it. The clown was already leaving the room.

 

 

There was no way he could’ve known. It had to have been a coincidence.

 

_But then why did the Joker taunt you with that name?_ An evil thought sprang to his mind.

 

It didn’t make sense. If Joker knew who he was, then why didn’t he say anything until now? Did he just figured it out? If so, what tipped the clown off?

 

The thing that bothered Batman most was not knowing how long the Joker knew his secret. If he had found out by pulling off the cowl, it would’ve been bad, but at least Batman would know when and how.

 

He was brought out of his musings by someone approaching out of the corner of his eye. The convict was a small fragile man, with a mustache that was bushier on one end than it was on the other. Steven Chisom was definitely a man that belonged here. Killing a dozen women in order to summon a genie, he was as insane as he was stupid. His weapon of choice had been guns, and yet it seemed as though not even Joker was crazy enough to let him have sniping duty. So he’d been in charge of feeding Batman for the past week.

 

Batman frowned. This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be here right now. Joker had started feeding Batman himself, along with shaving and doing everything else the inmates used to do. Joker had made it clear that he wanted to be the only one Batman saw from now on.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked the crook.

 

The patient did a double take. Batman had never spoken to him before. Once he was over his shock, Steve motioned toward a bowl of beetles he was holding.

 

Batman froze. Steve made a mistake coming here. Something must’ve made him confused into thinking he still had this as a job. Joker was a possessive son of a bitch, as well as someone who didn’t take disobedience lightly. Steve’s error was going to cost him his life.

 

“You need to leave,” Batman said simply. He was careful to keep his voice soft. If he spoke too loudly, Joker might be alerted.

 

“It’s feeding time.”

 

With that, Steve came forward, spoon in one hand, the bowl in the other.

 

“Leave. Now,” Batman risked raising his voice ever so slightly.

 

“No!” the man screamed far too loudly for Batman’s comfort, “You can’t trick me. You can’t!”

 

"You’ve got to get out of here before he sees."

 

But Batman, unfortunately, was quickly realizing that reasoning with him would be an impossible task.

 

"Can't trick me. Monsters always trying to trick me. They think I’m stupid.....I’m not scared of them. Not scared."

 

Steve trembled like an earthquake just struck. A meltdown was coming. He dropped the bowl onto the floor, spilling the beetles in the process. It was one that a patient was supposed to use, so it wasn’t breakable like the one Joker had used. Steve covered his ears like he was trying to squeeze his head in.

 

“You can’t fool me! You hear me, fuckers?! I know what I’m doing! I know I know!”

 

He was loud; too loud. His voice boomed against the walls. It wasn’t long until Batman’s fears were realized.

 

Joker entered the room with sneer on his face. Steven might’ve been out of it, but even he could tell he was in trouble. He stopped shouting immediately, fear silencing him like a gag. He looked ready to sink to the floor as the giant clown towered over him.

 

Joker asked, “What’ya doing here, Crazy Steve? Thought I’d made it clear you were fired.”

 

Batman could no longer see Steven’s face, but he knew the man was scared shitless.

 

“I….feeding time…”

 

"Very good. It _is_ feeding time. But I’m the one in charge of feeding the bat now. Not you. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

 

“I….I’ll leave.”

 

“Too late!”

 

Quick as he said that, Joker grabbed the man with his massive hand. He picked him up with far too much ease. Joker smashed Steven’s head against the wall with a sickening crunch. Blood splattered everywhere. Steven fell limp as a ragdoll, dead instantly, filling the room with a sudden sinister silence.

 

“No!” Batman cried out for the stupid man. There was nothing he hated more than seeing someone die, especially by the hands of the Joker. It didn't matter if the person was a crook himself. Batman hated murder. Every murder he failed to stop reminded him of the death of his parents.

 

Joker turned his attention back on the Dark Knight. He made a little tsk tsk noise with his mouth.

 

“He spilled your food.”

 

"You..." Batman seethed.

 

"Hey, he was warned. Don't you know that I'm a cruel employer?"

 

"You could've just yelled at him...or hit him," Batman didn't exactly approve of physical violence on the mentally ill. But it was a better option than what just happened.

 

"I did hit him. I just used the wall to do it."

 

"You're fucking sick."

 

"You are too. It's a good thing we're stuck here together. Now, after that, I bet you're hungry."

 

Batman ignored him. He looked down at the bat in his lap, watching its nose twitch.

 

“Lost my appetite,” he said finally, hoping it would encourage the clown to leave. He couldn’t deal with him right now. He had failed yet another person, only this time it was right in front of him. Batman rarely felt so powerless as he did now.

 

"Oh well. Can't help that. Maybe later."

 

Batman said nothing.

 

"Oh come on. You’re not really angry, are you? Here. Let me clean up. I’m sure you'll feel much better without a corpse decaying in front of you."

 

The Joker left, carrying the body with him. An evil glint was in his eye and Batman knew he was up to something. He shuddered to think what it was.

 

Batman felt the bat from earlier stir in his lap. He looked down at his only friend in this place. The bat was struggling to move now. Its nose clearly told it food was nearby, but its wounded wing kept it from being able to fly over to it. He couldn't do anything for the bat, even though he desperately wanted to help it get to the beetles.

 

But despite being small, bats were natural survivors. Even its broken wing clearly given it pain, the bat dropped out of Batman's lap and crawled at a snail’s pace. Batman watched patiently as it ever so slowly reached toward the food.

 

Seeing its small victory brought Batman hope for the first time in days.

 

Natural survivors. That was what they were. Watching the bat overcome its obstacle and beginning to eat, Batman realized he had to stay strong too.

 

 

"Bats… wakey wakey..come on! Pay attention to me."

 

Batman thought about pretending to stay asleep.

 

"Do I need to get another Crazy Steve in here?"

 

Batman snapped his eyes opened, "What do you want?"

 

"Oh, he lives! Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Did you rest well?"

 

His body was lead from being stuck so long. He needed to eat. He immediately searched for the bat. Where was it?

 

While he was looking around, Joker shoved a Styrofoam cup in his face. Batman kept his lips shut because he didn't get a chance to see what it inside. When he managed to smell the contents, he was glad he did.

 

Blood. Human blood no doubt. He wouldn't expect anything else from the Joker. He shuddered as Joker practically dumped it all over his face.

 

The clown looked at him reprovingly.

 

"You’re letting it all go to waste. Poor Crazy Steve died for nothing."

 

It was the last straw. Fatigue and hunger had zapped all of Batman's strength for fighting before. But now newly fresh rage gave him motivation to cry out. He managed to lift himself a few centimeters off the floor. The chains tugged at him, keeping him from fully standing up. It was impressive. But it wasn't enough.

 

Joker pulled away and licked his lips. A hunger crossed his eyes.

 

"Do you realize how hot you look? Blood on your face. Chained up. And sooooo angry. Ooh! I almost want to let you hit me, just to see how angry you are."

_Do it you fuck. Do it do it do it you know you want to!_

 

Batman usually calmed down after a few seconds. But it was like he was stuck on rage mode. And the button to tell his brain to calm the fuck down was broken. He continued struggling. Meanwhile, Joker went over and grabbed another syringe full of liquid from the countertop.

 

"Looks like it’s time for your medicine."

 

Batman was frothing at the mouth. He could do nothing as Joker found his vein and injected the LSD inside. Batman felt his brain being lifted to the heavens.  He lost sight of the Joker's smiling face. Colors blurred together, looking as solid as the chains around him. He could even smell them.

 

They smelled disgusting. They looked disgusting. They tasted disgusting. Batman wanted it all to stop. His body was a livewire, ready to set off at the slightest touch.

 

And set off it did, when he felt a claw delicately trace his lap. In the very back of his mind, Batman was just lucid enough to realize that the clown was touching him. He struggled to make out the words coming from his enemy’s mouth.

 

"You're looking so beautiful. I love it when you lose control. Maybe a few more weeks of this treatment and you'll admit to being crazy like me. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

 

Out of all the bright and white blurs, Batman could clearly see something dark. It was moving in a flapping motion.

 

A hand titled his head, which must've been looking away, back at what was probably the Joker's face

 

"Ah ah ah! Look at your master, you pet bat. Hahaha!"

The voice was loud. booming as a matter of fact. It nearly ruptured his eardrums and it didn't help that their faces were so close.

 

He felt nauseous. He wanted it to stop: all of it. The dizzying colors, the pang of hunger, the smell of blood on his lips, the laughter that seemed to echo inside his own soul, and the way his heart felt like jumping out of his chest.

 

The drug was making it pound with all its might.

 

Batman barely registered huge lips covering his own. Joker's tongue dug inside his mouth, tasting every inch of him that it could. If Batman had any food left in his stomach, he would've thrown up.

 

Joker pulled away, "you're crazy. you're a loon. and you're mine. all mine. I will never leave you alone bats. Even if you escape or kill me, I'll always be there to haunt you. To make you miserable. Isn't it wonderful? My lovely, little bat."

 

He forced batman's head to rest on his shoulder while he whispered more nonsense in his ears. Sweet nothings wasn't the right name for what he spoke. It was more like loving threats.

 

What was that rattling sound? Batman struggled to understand what was going on around him. Suddenly he was being completely cradled in Joker's arm like a baby. Joker kissed him again, painting  Batman with the fresh lipstick he must've dabbed on just before coming into the room. Joker traced butterfly kisses all over him.

 

Batman stayed placid thanks to the drug flooding in his veins. He tilted his head in an attempt to shy away from the kissing. As he looked out into the distance, he saw a blob of dark mixed in with the greys and whites. The blob transformed into a vicious monster, before it hurled itself in the air. With a squeak, the blob left in what Batman could only assume was an open window.

 

The clown above him tsked once more.

 

"Poor thing. Your pet pet flew away. Well. Don't. You. Worry. I'll get you another one, so long as you behave, that is."

At that moment it felt like Bruce had finally grabbed onto a string of lucidity. He refused to let go as he pulled himself back into reality. He realized that Joker had taken him out of his chains so that he could cradle him more.

 

Joker, not realizing that Batman was no longer under his drug's spell, leaned forward for another kiss. He cried out when Batman's feet connected to his jaw in a roundhouse kick.

 

Batman flew out of his grasp, landing on the floor below. His muscles shook from the sudden use after their long break. He pushed through the pain.

 

Meanwhile, Joker’s eyes burned with rage at the sight of his prize escaping.

 

"You naughty bat. How am I suppose to bring us closer together when you're always fighting me? Get back here."

 

He stalked forward, his smile sinister and angry. He brought up his claws in a threatening manner. They were ready to slash Batman into ribbons, before dragging him back into the chains.

 

Batman dodged to the right just as Joker made a grab for him. He hopped onto Joker's bulging arm and used it as a staircase toward his head. Fighting off the drug with everything he had, Batman threw a punch. It landed beautifully. Joker cried out as he toppled over. Batman found that his fresh bit of adrenaline was making it easier to move.

 

"Dammit! I shouldn't have let you out!"

 

"Your mistake," Batman retorted.

 

Joker snarled. His nostrils flared up.

 

"Come back to me, you little shit. You're mine! All mine! You belong to me!”

 

Joker was having a fit now that he was losing his favorite toy. This was a good thing. It meant that he wouldn't think as straight, making room for plenty of mistakes. Meanwhile Batman's brain was unusually clear, despite everything he had been through.

 

He was like the creature who ruled the night, surviving even on a broken wing.

 

Batman delivered a series of kicks and punches, driving the monster back blow by blow. Batman finished with the strongest kick yet tumbling on top of Joker’s head, knocking him unconscious.

 

He heard footsteps coming forward. Batman tensed up, assuming Joker’s goons heard the commotion and was going to stop him. To his shock and relief, it was Gordon and his men. The man took one look at Batman, then his eyes landed on Joker.

 

“I guess I’m late?”

 

“You’re just on time,” Batman said.

 

 

“Sir, if you don’t leave that shower soon, your skin will peel right off.”

 

Alfred’s voice was stern and worried. Bruce had spent the better part of the night trying to scrub off any indication of the past week. After he forced the antidote into Joker’s system, he left the island. It turned out he escaped right on Halloween night. Ironic that was when his nightmare decided to end.

 

“Alright,” Bruce realized Alfred was right as he stepped out of the stall. His hands were past pruney, they were raw and bleeding. Alfred was there to drape a towel over him. He was too good to him.

 

Alfred suddenly gave him a look, “Will you ever be willing to talk….about your captivity?”

 

Frowning, all Bruce could do was shake his head. In some ways, the Joker had been right. Even though he defeated the clown, Bruce would never truly escape his influence. Even if the Joker died, Batman would never be free.

 

But he was wrong too. He was wrong about them being alike. Bruce thanked his tiny bat friend for reminding him of that.

 

Now it was time to get ready to protect Gotham once more.

 


End file.
